


Tres monadas doradas para una cobra hambrienta.

by LadyOphiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOphiuco/pseuds/LadyOphiuco
Summary: Tres hombres, una chica tan poco femenina ...y un juego erótico que podría cambiarlo todo. Kanon, Camus, Milo, Aioria...y Shaina .Nunca había importado que Shaina  fuera la única chica del grupo. Siempre habia sido una chica tan poco femenina, de todas maneras. Sólo una mas de los chicos.Entre el trabajo y los jueves de Dragon Ball , la vida es bastante buena. Claro, no hay hombre vivo que pudiera traspasar esa cerrada amistad, pero gracias a  sus chicos y  sus  juguetes, ella tiene un montón de material  de fantasías. Es una situación ganar-ganar. Hasta que la boda de Aioria se realiza en Ikaria , y los deberes de Shaina  como  padrino de boda  toman un giro perverso.A través de lo que parece ser un juego sucio por las novias de Aioria, Shaina  se encuentra en una excursión en una tierra decididamente decadente, jugando  La Carrera Erótica .Con cada desafío sexy, se hace más claro que en el fondo, ella desea no a uno, ni a dos, sino a sus tres amigos que siguen solteros.Son la única familia que ha conocido. No puede imaginar vivir sin ellos.A quien escogera de los tres en el Santuario donde cuando no esta Athena Todo se vale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la novela de R.G Alexander.

\- Y ustedes, Aioria de Leo, Marin de Aguila y Lyfia de Asgard, ¿se toman los unos a los otros para ser marido y mujeres? ¿Se honrarán y guardarán los unos a los otros, renunciando a todos los demás, durante el tiempo que vivan? 

\- Lo hago. – dijo Aioria

\- Lo hago – dijo Marin

\- Yo también – finalize Lyfia 

Shaina resopló en tono fastidioso ante la respuesta de Lyfia, y la pequeña y tranquila concurrencia comenzó a reír entre dientes. Incluyendo al notario público que realizaba la íntima boda en la playa aledaña al Santuario. Aioria la contuvo con una mirada sobre sus gafas de sol con montura de plata y ella bajó su cabeza excusándose mientras la ceremonia siguió.

Esto era un poco surrealista. Era bastante extraño que Aioria se estuviera casando con sus dos novias con las que ya tenia mucho tiempo saliendo. Bien, técnicamente sólo con Marin, aunque ambos habían firmado un acuerdo pre-nupcial que incluía a Lyfia . Pero para empeorar el asunto, él le había pedido a Shaina que fuera su padrino de boda. Ella. No Camus o Milo, ni siquiera Kanon. A pesar de tener a todos los demás dorados, plateados, y de bronce a su disposicion, Aioria escogió a su única compinche femenina para el trabajo.

Echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas a sus compañeros padrinos. Incluso en pantalones cortos con impresiones hawaianas, chaquetas de smoking sin mangas y moño, el grito de la moda en bodas griegas, eran un impresionante grupo de hombres.

“Sus hombres”.

Ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que podía recorder a pesar de haber comenzado su amistad con el pie izquierdo por diversas maneras. Lo acontecido en las guerras Santas los habia unido a ellos cuatro y despues de la reconstrucción del santuario, Aioria había sido el último en unirse al equipo…y el primero en dejarlo. Ella suspiró. Ah, todavía podrían pasar ratos juntos, y no era como si Marin y Lyfia no fueran maravillosas, pero no sería lo mismo.

Este era el principio del final. Pronto los demás se contagiarían del microbio de sentar cabeza. Todos eran hombres atractivos y exitosos en la flor de la vida. No estarían solteros por mucho tiempo. Y luego Shaina estaría sola. No más viajes de campamento a la playa, no más Fiestas de Dragon Ball del jueves por la noche. No para ella.

¿Era una persona horrible por pensar eso? ¿Por preocuparse por ella egoístamente en vez de desearles lo mejor? Probablemente. Pero maldita sea, odiaba el cambio.

\- Despierta, Hasan. - Kanon le dio un codazo, y ella alzó la vista, ruborizada ante las miradas expectantes que recibía.

\- ¡Oh! Deslizó sus dedos dentro de los pantalones cortos, demasiado pequeños que estúpidamente había permitido que los muchachos compraran para ella, sacando los tres anillos grabados. - Lo siento .

Marin soltó una risita y Aioria sólo rodoo sus ojos, sonriendo mientras tomaba los anillos de las manos húmedas de Shaina por el calor y los nervios. Ella vio al joven melenudo y sangron de su niñez en aquella sonrisa y sus ojos se empañaron mientras él decía sus votos. Simple, honesto y con humor suficiente para ser perfectamente Aioria.

\- Dejemos que el amor que estos tres han encontrado entre ellos sea nutrido y apoyado por todos los que estamos como testigos aquí hoy. El amor es un regalo raro. Viene en muchos paquetes y formas, cada una única…cada una, una bendición. 

Primero Marin , luego Lyfia , recibieron un beso profundo y apasionado de su nuevo esposo. Las cejas de Shaina tocaron el nacimiento de su cabello cuando las dos mujeres envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de la otra y, sin ninguna vacilación, presionaron sus labios suavemente, tiernamente.

Milo , siempre el que tenía menos inhibiciones, soltó un ruidoso aullido de lobo. 

\- Pienso que hablo por cada hombre aquí cuando digo, amén a eso. - bromeoo

Shaina se inclinó alrededor de Kanon para golpear a Milo en el estómago. 

\- Qué manera de arruinar el momento, Sr. Romance. - espetoo

\- ¡Eh!, soy romántico. Pregúntale a cualquiera. – reclamoo Milo sobándose el estomago

\- ¿No quieres decir, pregúntale a todas? 

Shaina escuchó el murmullo bajo de Camus , y su frente se arrugó con preocupación. Él había pasado tiempos difíciles cuando Milo admitió haberse tirado a la novia en turno de Camus y aunque habían sido inseparables antes de eso, a pesar que habían pasado cinco años desde ese incidente de borracho, las cosas todavía no eran las mismas entre ellos. Y aquella olla había sido revuelta por Marin y Lyfia en el obvio afecto que se tenian la una hacia la otra despues de casi sacarse los ojos por Aioria alguna vez. 

Shaina suspiro. Que buenos tiempos aquellos. Mencionó ella que odiaba el cambio?

\- Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora vayamos al barco antes de que se marchen sin nosotros. ¡Próxima parada, Ikaria! – gritoo Aioria

Marin hizo un pequeño baile en la arena y ambas novias giraron para lanzar sus ramos a la pequeña muchedumbre de familia y amigos.

El de Lyfia fue cogido por la Afrodita, el único miembro de la familia Olimpica en responder a la invitación. Todo el Olimpo, incluyendo Athena, se habían escandalizado y negado a asistir, pero ella les había dicho que las ovejas negras tenían que mantenerse juntas e iria, y Shaina le estaba agradecida de que Aioria tuviera la bendición de alguna de las diosas y que mejor que la del Amor y la Lujuria. 

Sonreía ante la belleza de la diosa, que sostenía su premio y chillaba como si hubiera ganado la lotería, cuando Shaina vio un misil de orquídeas y lavanda volando hacia ella. Las manos de Shaina se levantaron con los instintos de una cobra, salvando su cara de una verdadera muerte florida. Miró hacia abajo al diseño delicado. Diablos.

\- Buena captura.  
\- Es por eso que ella es el padrino.  
\- Supongo que eres la siguiente, Hasan. 

Shaina los miró ferozmente a todos por turno, guardando su mirada más maligna para Kanon, quien sólo levantó la ceja y sonrió. Él la volvía loca, por demasiadas razones para contarlas. No siendo la menor de ellas su persistencia en tomar su ya masculino nombre, y masculinizarlo más llamándola Hasan, nombre con el que ahora esos cuatro chicos la nombraban.

Marin chilló y Shaina miró hacia arriba para ver a Aioria levantarlas a ella y a Lyfia sobre cada hombro, llevándolas fácilmente en la inclinación arenosa hacia la lancha que los llevaría de regreso al lujoso crucero donde seguirían la fiesta.

\- Esperen, chicos, le prometí a Athena que conseguiría una foto de ustedes cuatro en esos grandiosos trajes. Colóquense juntos. – dijo Afrodita agarrando su celular mortal y lidiar con la cámara – Despues les tomare fotos a todos los demás, nada mas para que vea de lo que se perdio por quiquillosa y doble moral.

Tres pares de fuertes manos masculinas tiraron de Shaina más cerca ante la orden de La diosa Afrodita, justo en el medio. Ella cerró sus ojos ante su calor. Dios, ellos olían bien. Todos. Estaba enferma desde el desayuno. Debía ser esa la razón por la que tenía este deseo repentino de frotarse contra ellos. Demonios, tal vez las bodas jodían sus hormonas, recordándole que era una chica.

\- Espere Milady. Necesitamos una más. Quítensela chicos.!!!

Milo agitó sus cejas hacia Shaina, desabotonando su chaqueta de smoking y su camisa con toda la destreza de un bailarín exótico. 

\- Oh. Estoy tan caliente. Me estás encendiendo. 

Su entrega monótona los tenía a todos riendo a carcajadas, y ella sonrió. Así era como debía ser. Todo luz y diversión y ninguno de ellos teniendo alguna idea de lo que ella realmente estaba pensando. Triste, pero ser amiga de un grupo de sementales cachondos le hace a una guardar algunas cosas para si misma. Todos giraron hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos y Shaina casi se cayó riendo. 

\- Oh, Por Zeus!!!. ¿Cuándo consiguieron esas? 

Kanon, Camus y Milo sonrieron abiertamente ante su placer. Todos vestían camisetas rojas cubiertas con llamas color oro y naranja. Las letras en negro eran audaces e inconfundibles. Sus ojos se velaron otra vez, esta vez con lágrimas de alegría.

“Los Diablos de Shaina” 

La diosa tomó la foto. 

\- No tiene precio – exclamoo divertida. 

Sí, pensó Shaina , ellos no lo tenían.

 

******

\- Estoy tan contenta de haber traído uno extra. Sabía que te verías así de sexy en un bikini. – dijo Marin

\- No puedo creer que sean reales. Yo mataría por un par así. – reclamoo Lyfia viendo hacia su escote copa B.

Shaina iba a matar a Aioria. ¿No debería él estar en su suite de luna de miel, haciendo cosas locamente pervertidas con sus nuevas desposadas? En cambio, él y otros chicos habían desaparecido, dejándola sola con Lyfia y Marin . Ellas la habían convencido de tomar un poco de sol en la piscina y al parecer, su traje negro descolorido de una sola pieza no estaba permitido en la fiesta.

Ajustó los estrechos triángulos que estaba segura apenas cubrían sus pezones. Marin tenía una figura agradable y simetrica, pero la parte de arriba del bikini era demasiado pequeña para Shaina. La pesadilla de la existencia de Shaina habían sido siempre sus curvas. Sin importar cuán compacto o deportivo era su cuerpo por toda una vida de entrena miento fisico, sus pechos nunca se redujeron ni una sola talla de copa. “Pechos porno” los había llamado Milo una vez. Antes de que Kanon y Camus le pegaran en la mandíbula.

\- Oh, relájate Shaina. Solo recuéstate, disfruta tu cerveza y dinos todo sobre Aioria cuando era un adolescente cachondo que no me creo las historias que me cuenta Marin.

La risa de Marin al escuchar a Lyfia era contagiosa, y bastante pronto, fuera por el alcohol o la compañía, Shaina se encontró relajada. Y compartiendo historias.

\- ¿Tu – tu quieres decir que él en realidad pensó que su… que eso era…?  
\- Lo juro. Y estaba demasiado asustado de que el patriarca lo descubriera, así que Marin y yo tuvimos que llevarlo a la ciudad más cercana mientras Camus y Milo lo cubrieron con una ridícula historia de pesca. 

Lyfia expulsó a chorros su margarita, y las tres muchachas gimieron con humor renovado mientras la secaban con la toalla. 

\- Ustedes pensarían que esa cosa está hecha de oro por la manera en que van alrededor de ella. 

La sonrisa de Marin era astuta. 

\- Bueno, la de Aioria, sin duda, vale su peso en oro. Las cosas que puede hacer…mmmmmm.  
\- Lalalala. Demasiada información, gente. – reclamoo Shaina - No necesito saber nada sobre lo que él puede hacer con cualquiera de sus trozos y piezas. 

Lyfia inclinó la cabeza hacia Shaina . 

\- Vamos Shaina, De qué estás hecha, de piedra? Has estado rodeada por cuatro de los hombres más perfectos sobre el planeta. Cuando Aioria me presentó por primera vez a su grupo casi me desmayo. Y tú no sólo trabajas con ellos, sino que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre unida a los tres por sus caderas. Dime que no has fantaseado sobre uno o varios de ellos en todo el tiempo los has conocido, y te diré que tengo algunas ex-novias en las que podrías estar interesada. 

Shaina se ahogó sobre su bebida. Era difícil acostumbrarse a los chismes femeninos. Nunca había sido buena en ello. La maldición de ser una chica tan poco femenina. Denle una pera de boxeo o una montaña para escalar, pero por favor Athena, sálvala de las conversaciones en el servicio de señoras. 

\- Por supuesto que sé que ellos son magníficos. Soy de la que todas sus aspirantes a novias se hacen compinches con el fin de que hable a favor de ellas. Pero hemos sido amigos siempre. Y algunas cosas son más importantes que mi vida sexual, o la falta de ella. 

Marin frunció el ceño. 

\- Mira, eso es lo que no entiendo. Eres el sueño húmedo de todo hombre. Te gustan los deportes, tienes el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica, sin ánimo de ofender, y tienes un puesto envidiable en el santuario y fuera de el ahora que te uniste a Kanon en su negocio.

Shaina resopló resignada. 

\- Se que no ninguna de nosotras tiene hermanos, pero estos, son lo mas cercano que tengo a unos. Cuatro hermanos sobre protectores, irritantes, pero bien intencionados. Para ser justa, Aioria nunca se unió realmente a los otros en lo que hacían. Pero no ha habido todavía un hombre que pueda pasar las pruebas.  
\- ¿Pruebas? - Ambas muchachas hablaron al unísono.

Lyfia llenó el vaso de Shaina con más margarita helada. Ella asintió.

\- Ellos tienen un sistema. Camus va por el cerebro. Él los interroga intensamente, los prueba, trata de hacerlos equivocarse. Si aprueban una conversación con él, Milo toma el relevo. Él es tan intenso, nunca sabes si va a humillarlos, golpearlos, o ambos. Si el hombre es lo bastante determinado para sobrevivir a ese encuentro, el peso pesado es llamado. 

Marin colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, fingiendo desmayarse. 

\- Kanon. Ese es un alto y hermoso pedazo de hombre. 

Shaina hizo rodar sus ojos, aunque en secreto estaba de acuerdo. Sí, él es una leyenda en su propia mente. Mister Universo hace que del susto se caigan los pantalones de cualquier pretendiente que quede en pie y, ¡zas!, ninguna vida sexual para Shaina . 

Lyfia sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla de su niebla de margarita. 

\- Entonces, espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que tus amigos entre comillas espantan todas tus citas? Eso me encabronaria en serio. ¿Por qué los dejas estar en cualquier lugar cerca de un novio probable? Suena como si tu apuesta más segura sería evitar presentárselos.  
\- Yo nunca podría hacer eso. - El tono de Shaina era firme - Quiero decir, eso me vuelve loca, pero por otra parte, ¿por qué querría yo a alguien que no pueda manejar a los chicos? Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Kanon, Camus , Milo , ellos son mi familia. También Aioria. Sin lugar a dudas, los escogería siempre. 

Marin sostuvo su mano. 

\- Puedo estar bebida y mareada con la dicha de la recién casada, pero tengo una teoría. - Zigzagueó un poco en su silla reclinable antes de señalar a Shaina - Tú los amas.  
\- Por supuesto que los amo.  
\- No, no. Tu los amas en serio. Como hombres.

Shaina se enderezó. 

\- No seas ridícula. Prácticamente somos parientes. 

Lyfia sacudió la cabeza. 

\- Ni siquiera un poco emparentados. Y amándolos o no, definitivamente los deseas. A los tres. 

Esto era ridículo. 

\- ¿Los tres? ¿Si estamos delirando, por qué no añadir a Mu, a Shaka o al mismo Aioria a mi lista de fantasía?  
\- Tú no quieres a Aioria. Confía en mí, seríamos capaces de reconocerlo. No, con él estás bien. Lo amas como a un hermano, y él se siente de la misma manera hacia ti. Los demás, es mas compañerismo y respeto como jefa pero con Milo, Kanon y Camus hay…tensión. 

Shaina se retorcía en su silla. Los hombres eran mucho más simples. Ellos no recogían pistas sutiles, o notaban cosas que no querrías que notaran. No por lo general. Y si lo hacían, eran demasiados hombres para molestarte mencionándolo. 

\- ¿Tensión? A que se refieren con eso?

Marin se abanicó. 

\- Oh sí. Si sólo pudieras ver las miradas que recibes cuando les das la espalda. Lava caliente, amiga mia.  
\- Quién me mira?  
\- Los tres mosqueperros, Shaina . Kanon, Camus , Milo . Por lo que a ellos respecta no hay otras mujeres cuando tú estás alrededor. Para gran decepción de la población femenina de toda Grecia.  
\- Ves? Ahora sé que mientes. Los he visto ligar con chicas en bares. Vamos, tenemos llaves de las casas de cada uno. Y déjame decirte que, por la cantidad de mujeres que he visto pasar por las puertas giratorias de sus casas doradas, ninguno de ellos está sufriendo. 

Lyfia llevó una fresa hacia su boca, masticando y tragando antes de hablar. 

\- Has visto algo de eso recientemente? Porque hemos estado con Aioria durante casi dos años, y la única mujer con la que los hemos visto, aparte de nosotras, eres tú. Milo, a pesar de su bravuconería, no ha traído a nadie tampoco. Piensa en ello. 

Ella pensó en ello. Ellas tenían razón. Los chicos no habían traído muchas citas recientemente. Y Athena sabía que no habían dejado un hombre dentro de diez metros cerca de ella. Tal vez sólo estaban emocionalmente agotados por las citas. Tal vez habían caído en la rutina. ¿Quién sabía? Independientemente del caso, las chicas se equivocaban. Esto no tenía nada que ver con ella.

¿Pero estaban en lo cierto sobre sus propios sentimientos? Pensó en el meditabundo Kanon, su protección, sus ardientes ojos azules. El callado Camus, ahora Profesor de Frances con el aspecto de un Adonis, y un ingenio e intelecto que siempre la asombraban. Y Milo... Milo. Su piel olivácea y ojos azules la hacían babear, pero eran su sentido del humor e irreverencia lo que ella amaba. Él siempre la hacía reír.

Oh, por todo el Olimpo. Estaba en problemas.

\- Miren, sé que tienen buenas intenciones, y puede que tengan razón. Cualquier mujer que los haya conocido por más de cinco minutos tiene un flechazo por al menos uno de ellos. Así que soy humana. Pero eso no significa que algo vaya a pasar. - Se encogió de hombros. - Yo no soy como ustedes, no soy realmente buena en…compartir. Sin duda un defecto en mí, pero ahí lo tienes. 

Marin se acercó para sentarse a su lado, lanzando un brazo amistoso sobre sus hombros. 

\- “ El amor viene en muchos paquetes” . Eso lo escribí yo misma. De cualquier forma que lo encuentres, si te hace tan feliz como lo somos nosotros, entonces ese es el adecuado para ti. 

Shaina cerró los ojos con un gemido. 

\- Si pudiera encontrar un paquete que los envolviera a todos en un chico, sería feliz. Juntos ellos harían al hombre perfecto.  
\- Ahora, ¡esa es una fantasía! 

Las tres mujeres brindaron por el pensamiento, riendo tontamente.

\- Les importa compartir la broma? 

Ahora fue el turno de Shaina para derramar su bebida. La cerveza empapó sus dedos y cubrió sus muslos. Maldita sea. 

\- ¡Uy! Iremos a buscar algunas servilletas. 

Marin y Lyfia se pusieron de pie de un salto más rápido de lo que era prudente, considerando cuánto habían estado bebiendo, y desaparecieron en una masa tambaleante de risas femeninas.

\- ¡Caray! Eres un desastre, Hasan.  
\- Gracias, Kanon. No sé lo que haría sin ti para señalarme esas cosas. ¿Vas a ayudar o sólo a burlarte de lejos? 

Kanon rió entre dientes, quitándose su camiseta y usándola para secar sus muslos. Dios, él era magnífico. 

\- Ayudar, desde luego. ¿Piensas que las chicas están contentas? Aioria está adormecido por el alcohol y no siente nada. Cada uno de los chicos le compraron una ronda para celebrar. Si realmente lo quisieran le comprarían unas rondas de café, de otra manera su noche de boda será un recuerdo confuso de vomitar repetidamente y dolor. 

Shaina asintió, lamiendo el frío líquido de sus dedos. 

\- Es verdad.  
\- ¿Qué es verdad? – preguntoo Kanon

Shaina miró hacia abajo, notando que Kanon todavía frotaba sus piernas con su camiseta de algodón. Frotando en una caricia lenta, circular que la estaba encendiendo un poco. ¿Un poco? Ella resopló. ¿A quién engañaba? 

\- Que no deberías beber en tu noche de bodas.  
\- Ajá. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con eso?  
\- ¿Con qué? - Shaina encontró su mirada. 

Él miraba sus dedos que todavía goteaban la cerveza. Antes de que tuviera una posibilidad para rechazarlo, Kanon extendió la mano para agarrar su muñeca, llevándola hacia su boca.

Shaina no se movió, apenas respiró mientras él deslizaba sus dedos uno por uno en su boca y los chupaba. Ella presionó juntos sus muslos, no queriendo que el calor llenara su vientre, su sexo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta, y los ojos de Kanon se oscurecieron.

Un chillido ruidoso, seguido de varios chapoteos de la piscina cercana hicieron que Shaina tirara de su mano hacia atrás. 

\- Gracias, Kanon. 

Su risa sonó forzada, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre ello. Tomó su camiseta y terminó de secarse antes de devolvérsela. 

\- Creo que he bebido demasiado. Marin y Lyfia son una mala influencia. – declaroo. 

Kanon se puso de pie, su expresión tan cariñosa como siempre, a menos que ella mirara sus ojos. Estos contaban una historia diferente. 

\- Bueno, es por eso que este barco de fiesta flotante era una idea tan buena. No necesitas preocuparte sobre tener demasiada diversión, Hasan. Esta vez no tendrás que ser la conductora designada. Aún cuando, ya me conoces, yo preferiría estar acampando en la playa.  
\- Te entiendo - Gracias al cielo estaban de vuelta en terreno familiar - ¡Eh!, asegúrate de decirle a los chicos que no tengan demasiada diversión esta noche. Los necesito a todos en su mejor momento mañana.  
\- Así es. La excursión en tierra en Ikaria . 

Shaina asintió, frotando sus manos. La Carrera Fantástica. Aparte de la boda, era lo que la había convencido de entregar el negocio a los supervisores y venir a este crucero. Era justo como los programas de televisión, un juego de búsqueda de velocidad. Este necesitaría cerebro, encanto y resistencia. Y ella tenía los hombres perfectos para el trabajo. 

\- Vamos a ganar esa carrera. Somos un equipo invencible. - declaroo  
\- Sí. Lo somos. Les daré la información. 

Kanon dio vuelta para alejarse, llevaba su camisa hecha un ovillo en su puño, y Shaina gimió. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Además de una de las cosas más eróticas que alguna vez le habían pasado. ¿Y cuán triste y patética era aquella verdad? Mucho. Tal vez cuando llegara a casa de estas vacaciones, volvería a pensar en llevar a un hombre a través del guantelete de amigos. Ella necesitaba algo, y estaba condenadamente segura que no era un beso amistoso en la mejilla. O una chupada de dedo. Aunque fuera agradable.  
Shaina necesitaba un hombre. Un hombre. Si se lo decía a sí misma las veces suficientes, podría empezar a creerlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

El itinerario fue cambiado. Encontraremos a nuestros guías en la orilla del extremo del muelle, cerca del bar Tres Amigos, a las cuatro y media. ¿Conveniente, eh?

Camus y los otros dos perdedores

 

¿Cuatro y media? Ellos atracaban a las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué había cambiado el horario?

No le habían dado tiempo para pensar en ello. Marín y La diosa Afrodita se hicieron presentes para desaparecerla en un día completo de tratamientos de spa. Lo único que ella sabia de tratamientos de belleza era la manicura para siempre tener las uñas afiladas como los colmillos de una cobra. De lo demás, solo lavaba su cara como pimpón con agua y con jabon.

Después de un facial, una envoltura corporal, un masaje de tejidos profundos y su manicura-pedicura, Shaina se sentía como la gelatina. Una feliz y femenina gelatina. Cuando regresó a su habitación y saltó en la ducha, eran las tres cincuenta y cinco. Se puso de prisa unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, deslizando su largo cabello verde en una cola de caballo mientras corría por el muelle hacia las intensamente coloridas cabañas de compras que conforman el pueblito principal de Ikaria .

Entró en el bar, buscando una cara familiar. ¿No estaban aquí? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Estaba a punto de preguntar a alguien la hora cuando sintió una palmadita en su hombro. 

\- Srita Shaina?  
\- Sí? 

Shaina giró y miró hacia arriba. Y algo más arriba. Un hermoso chico rubio que parecía apenas mayor de edad le sonreía. 

\- Oh, bien. Soy Eros y seré su guía y el principal otorgador de pistas esta tarde. El taxi con sus compañeros de equipo y dos de las otras parejas que juegan hoy, se acaba de ir. Afrodita, mi cómplice y mi madre, los vigila mientras yo la esperaba a usted y a otra pareja... y aquí están ellos ahora. 

\- Ellos me dijeron cuatro y treinta. 

\- Está bien, señorita. No estaremos más que un momento detrás de ellos - La condujo dentro del taxi que los esperaba - Prometí a Kanon y los otros que la mantendría a salvo. 

Él dio vuelta para presentarse a una pareja que lucía adorable y jóvenes también que ella no pudo ver bien en su momento, pero ya en el taxi sonrio al reconocerlos y aparentemente la chica rubia también pues mirooo hacia abajo tímidamente.

\- No sabiamos que volveriamos a verte Shaina – dijo Hagen – Recuerdas a mi… esposa Fler, verdad?  
\- No crei que ustedes pudieran soportar el calor griego – contestoo Shaina de manera incisiva – No se derriten?  
.  
\- Muy chistosa, Shaina . Pero debes saber que tu y tu novio van a perder. Mi Fler y yo hemos estado practicando. 

Shaina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su sonrisa creciendo ante la expresión satisfecha. 

\- No cuentes con ello. Si bien no son los mismos que te patearon el trasero la ultima vez, mis chicos y yo somos bastante competitivos. 

Sus palabras levantaron una mirada sorprendida de los grandes ojos de Fler . 

\- tus…chicos? ¿Más de uno...? 

Ella asintió, y Hagen puso a Fler más cerca de él. 

\- Bueno eso es muy moderno de tu parte, Shaina . Pero todavía estoy confiado. Tan confiado que pienso que deberíamos hacer una apuesta. Doscientos euros dicen que mi Fler y yo saldremos vencedores. O al menos, los superaremos. – dijo Hagen

Shaina sonrio. El pobre no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Si ella le decía a los chicos sobre la apuesta, y lo haría, ellos moverían cielo y tierra para ganarla. Esa era su forma de ser. 

\- Que sean doscientos cincuenta y estoy de acuerdo. 

Se dieron la mano justo cuando el taxi se detuvo.

\- Estamos aquí, damas y caballero. Déjenme llevarlos a que se unan al resto del grupo para que La diosa Afrodita pueda decirles las reglas y darles los papeles que tienen que firmar. 

Salieron del taxi en el corazón de la pequeña ciudad costera, y Shaina fue directo hacia Kanon y Milo. 

\- ¿Dónde está Camus ? No importa, tengo que decirles enseguida. Aposté con aquella pareja que nosotros les ganaríamos. Doscientos cincuenta euros, chicos. Ustedes saben lo que eso significa.   
\- Shaina ...Shaina hay algo que tenemos que decirte también. - Milo se veía perturbado. Pasó las manos por su pelo enmarañado color azul obscuro y miró a Kanon. – Mejor hazlo tú. 

Kanon se burló de Milo, agarrando a Shaina por los hombros. 

\- Cariño… Hasain… Esta carrera es – 

\- ¡Shaina ! Bienvenida al Infierno. ¿Te han dicho ya?

Camus devoró una botella de cerveza en menos de un minuto. Él era muy especial para el alcohol y odiaba la cerveza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Decirme qué? ¿Estás bien, Camus ? 

Milo sacudió su cabeza. 

\- No, no lo está. Esa es su tercera cerveza en los últimos diez minutos.   
\- ¿Están todos aquí? – dijo una chica menudita que llamo la atención de todos- Maravilloso. ¡Bienvenidos a La Carrera Erótica! Similar pero de ninguna manera enlazada con La Carrera Fantástica, y desafiando a un nivel completamente diferente - La pequeña pelirroja guiñó un ojo antes de continuar. – Como muchos saben, mi nombre es Psique y Eros y yo nos reconciliamos de una pelea fanomenal en esta carrera, así que no tienen que ser una pareja en la línea de partida. Pero si no lo son, les advertiré que definitivamente van a conocerse mucho mejor en la meta. 

Eros fue a pararse al lado Psique. Si Shaina no estuviera congelada en conmoción, se habría maravillado por el extraño acoplamiento entre ellos dos. La diosa Afrodita levantó la voz para ser oída sobre la multitud bulliciosa que pasaba.

\- Cada pareja…um…grupo, recibirá tres pistas, y tres desafíos una vez que solucionen sus acertijos. Ya que uno de los equipos tiene más de dos miembros, dos de sus miembros tendrán que participar en uno de los desafíos y dos serán excluidos de otro, sólo para ser justos. Bien, ¿estamos todos listos? ¿Han traído sus cerebros y sus libidos? ¡Entonces comencemos La Carrera Erótica! 

\- Mierda santa, salgamos de aquí. Estamos en la excursión incorrecta. ¿Cómo pasó esto? 

Shaina agarró a Camus y Milo por las camisetas de Los Diablos de Shaina, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Kanon para que los siguiera.

Kanon no se movió, pero ella notó la vacilación en su mirada. 

\- Fueron Lyfia , Marín y La diosa Afrodita. Dejaron una nota para nosotros con nuestra guía. Ellas pagaron por todo esto Hasain, y prometieron reembolsarnos por la otra carrera. La que comenzó hace varias horas.   
\- Las mataré. – gruño Shaina  
\- Lo harás después de ver su nota ridícula - Camus rió sombríamente - Les dije que esto era una broma, chicos. Debimos esperarla en el bar. 

Shaina extendió su mano y Kanon le dio la nota.

“Esta puede ser su única posibilidad. Ella los quiere a todos. Si ustedes la desean, jueguen el maldito juego. Diviértanse .

L, M y A”

Ella arrugó la nota en su mano, sintiéndose traicionada. ¿Cómo pudieron decirle a los chicos lo que había compartido con ellas en confidencia? Su rostro se calentó. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Conociéndolos, podrían ir en cualquier dirección. Tomándole el pelo y burlándose por el resto de su vida, o la misma distancia incómoda que Camus y Milo habían tenido desde su pelea.

\- Ella no se está riendo de esto. ¿Por qué no te estás riendo de esto, Shaina? - Milo inclinó su cabeza, su mirada alerta.

\- Y-yo estoy, uh, eso es… 

Camus aparecía asustado. 

\- Ella tartamudea.   
\- Sí, lo hace. Y ella sólo lo hace cuando está tratando de mentir. Eres muy mala para mentir, Hasain. ¿Alguna vez te lo dijimos? - Kanon se había acercado, los tres rodeándola por todos los lados. Oh por Zeus!!!.  
\- D-deberíamos irnos. – repitio Shaina aun mas nerviosa  
\- Dimitiendo ya? ¿Antes de que el juego incluso comience? Bueno, mi amor, parece que ganamos la apuesta. - La voz de Hagen ralló sobre sus nervios ya raídos.  
\- Apuesta? ¿Oí a alguien mencionar una apuesta? 

En instantes las tres parejas los habían rodeado, Hagen, poniendo a todos al corriente de su pequeña apuesta colateral. Todos querían unirse a la diversión.

Una muchacha de aspecto gótico marcado acento se presento ante ella como Pandora. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras sujetaba a un hombre alto rubio y delgado con cejas de azotador. Era obvio que ella no sabia quienes eran ya que nunca habia bajado al inframundo.

\- He jugado este juego muchas veces. Ganaré sin dificultad. – dijo Pandora con voz altanera

Otra pareja que hizo brincarle el hígado a Shaina fue la de Tethys e Io. 

\- Nosotros también estamos adentro. La víbora no podrá con nosotros. He entrenado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.  
\- Pues yo te veo igual de debilucha.  
\- Que dijiste? – Tethys hizo un ademan de querer aventarsele pero Io la detuvo.

 

La apuesta acababa de crecer a proporciones serias y Kanon se inclinó más cerca para susurrar en su oído. 

\- Si nos marchamos ahora tendremos que pagar a toda esta gente por un juego en el que ni siquiera competimos. Un juego que podríamos ganar. 

Su boca se secó, y ella tragó. 

\- P-pero no queremos… quiero decir, ustedes no quieren hacer esto. ¿O sí?   
\- Oh, yo quiero, cariño. Y pienso que puedo decir con seguridad que Camus y Milo quieren también. Podemos ganar esta apuesta para ti, Hasain. Somos invencibles como equipo, sin importar el juego. Tú misma lo dijiste. Vamos. Juega con nosotros. 

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella miró a Milo con duda. El bastardo sonreía de oreja a oreja. El asintió, estando de acuerdo con Kanon. Camus le dio un toque en el hombro, y ella miró hacia él. 

\- Oye. No pienses en ello. Sólo hazlo. Él le dio una cerveza. ¿Tenía otra?

La agarró y se la tomó de un trago, su frío sabor hizo poco para calmar sus nervios. Bajó la botella y miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que, de una u otra manera, no habría regreso si aceptaba su obvio desafío. Pero oh, cuanto quería aceptar. ¿Podría ella tener su torta y comerla también? ¿Tener su fantasía, ellos tres, y no arruinar una amistad de toda la vida?

Kanon sintió su bajada de guardia y entró a matar. 

\- Un juego, Hasain. Eso es todo. Una noche para caminar por el lado salvaje. Sin arrepentimientos. 

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor a las otras parejas, su mirada conectó con un sonriente Eros. 

\- De acuerdo, niños y niñas. Es una apuesta. 

Firmaron los formularios y aprendieron las reglas del juego. Tenían que llevar insignias con un símbolo, para asegurar que no fueran arrestados por la policía, y en caso de que uno de los lugareños tuviera que ayudarles con una pista.

Ella no iba a conseguir ver el museo o las ruinas. Este no parecía esa clase de juego. No tenía idea de lo que implicaría, pero después de recibir su primera pista, comenzó a tener una idea. No era exactamente una pista de Maraton.

\- Sigue las señales hasta el punto en tu mapa. – era la pista para ella  
\- Si juegas bien, ella terminará en tu regazo – era la pista para ellos

Milo rió entre dientes, pero los otros hombres lo fulminaron con la mirada hasta un silencio arrepentido. Kanon llevó la delantera mientras seguían el pequeño mapa que les habían dado. Giraron hacia un pequeño callejón, pasaron a varios hombres con carritos de baratijas turísticas, quienes echaron un vistazo a sus insignias y se rieron disimuladamente a sabiendas.

\- Podría matarlos si quieres. 

El tono de Camus era conversacional, pero la mirada que enviaba a los hombres era glacial y mortal. Él no actuaba como él en absoluto. Kanon era el agresivo. Pero Shaina no lo culpó ni un poco. Ella no se sentía particularmente normal.

\- No. Guárdalo para las chicas cuando regresamos al barco de crucero. Camus , no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. No voy a pensar menos de ti.   
\- Piensas que esto es sobre lo que no quiero? No lo es, Shaina . Confía en mí. No, todos estamos adentro. Hasta el final. Dios quiera que sepamos lo que estamos haciendo.   
\- Estamos aquí. 

Shaina miró hacia la señal. Se veía como un bar ordinario. Karaoke, cerveza, nada sexual en él. 

\- Va uno de nosotros a cantar? De seguro perderemos. 

Milo se rió de Camus, dándola palmadas en la espalda. 

\- Habla por ti. Yo tengo una fantástica voz. 

Kanon deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura, dirigiéndola hacia el interior con los otros chicos detrás de ellos. Estaba lleno de turistas y lugareños, todo bebida y risas. En el fondo se podía escuchar a alguien haciendo una interpretación horrorosa de Layla de Camus Clapton.

\- Ustedes están con los otros competidores? - Una mujer pequeña y encantadora con una falda alarmantemente corta se inclinaba hacia Milo .  
\- Sí. ¿Sabe usted lo que, se supone, debemos hacer aquí?   
\- Tristemente, lo hago. Si hubieses dicho que no, me habría escapado contigo. Eres muy guapo. 

Camus hizo rodar los ojos y Kanon dio un paso hacia adelante. 

\- Es realmente desafortunado. Tal vez la próxima vez. ¿Nos puede ayudar? 

La mujer miró a Shaina de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros. 

\- Haré todo lo posible. Ella debe seguirme hacia la diosa Afrodita, el resto de ustedes debe subir por la escalera principal y ver a Eros. Otra cosa hermosa con la que no puedo jugar. Oh, bien. Vamos, chica. 

Tiro del brazo de Shaina y ella la siguió, mirando sobre su hombro como los chicos subían la escalera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un trago de tequila proporcionado por la diosa Afrodita y un cambio de ropa después, y Shaina lo había descubierto. 

\- Oh diablos, no.   
\- Qué está mal, querida? Te ves fantástica. 

La mandíbula de Shaina cayó. La gothica Pandora llevaba un corsé negro de caucho y medias de red. Se veía sorprendentemente cómoda en el traje, sobre todo con aquel látigo en su mano. La tímida Fler era otra sorpresa. Con sus rizos rubios sacudidos y provocativos, estaba equipada con una prenda de encaje rosado y blanco ajustada al cuerpo, su parte inferior completamente desnuda y empolvada. 

\- Realmente lo haces, ¿sabes? Me encantaría tener esos pechos. Pero Hagen dice que más de un bocado es… - Fler se ruborizó - Sin ánimo de ofender. 

Shaina se esforzó para tranquilizarla, tratando de olvidar su propia incomodidad. 

\- Tener que llevar a estas nenas es un dolor, literalmente. Y tú te ves maravillosa.   
\- Quería ese traje. - Tethys la miró airadamente, viéndose intimidante en un traje ajustado de cuerpo entero con impresiones de leopardo.

\- Disculpa? 

La diosa Afrodita se acercó y se colocó entre ellas. 

\- Nina, ya sabes que tu no escoges tu traje. Además, ya has sido la colegiala traviesa varias veces. Dale a alguien más la oportunidad. 

Colegiala traviesa. Shaina se cubrió la cara con las manos, echándose una ojeada en el espejo a través de sus dedos extendidos. Tenía su cabello en coletas. Ella no había llevado coletas nunca en su vida. Es mas, rara vez peinaba su greña.

Los zapatos de cuero de niña y las medias blancas hasta el muslo eran lo bastante malo. La falda a cuadros era tan corta que podía ver su ropa interior blanca ceñida que había estado, en un paquete de la tienda en la que fue comprado, al lado del conjunto. Pero era la camisa, lo que en su mayor parte le estaba dando ataques. Abotonada hasta el cuello y blanca, se detenía justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando su diafragma desnudo. La tela con la que estaba confeccionada era tan delgada que ellos podrían ver la sombra de sus areolas. La diosa Afrodita y la otra mujer la habían frotado con un paño húmedo, haciéndola completamente transparente. Ella nunca sería capaz de afrontar a los chicos otra vez despues de eso.

\- No estés nerviosa. Son sólo dos canciones. Y está bastante oscuro allí. El juego alquila la parte de arriba del club por todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, así que nadie excepto los otros competidores te verán bailar. Y estoy bastante segura que ellos estarán demasiado ocupados para mirar. 

Shaina se sentía un poco caliente. Tal vez era el tequila, pero no tenía necesariamente miedo de este desafío. Era la amiga de toda la vida de cuatro hombres muy masculinos. Había ido a un club de striptease antes. Y realmente le gustaba bailar. Si sólo no tuviera que llevar ese humillante traje.

Recordó lo que Marín le había dicho sobre tener el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica. ¿Sabía ella que este sería uno de los desafíos? Iba a tener una larga charla con la nueva esposa de Aioria cuando regresaran.

La diosa Afrodita las condujo a una puerta con cortinas.

\- En la parte superior de aquellas escaleras encontrarán un escenario principal que las conducirá a sus pasarelas individuales. Bailen una canción completa en esa pasarela para sus hombres. Cuando comience la siguiente canción, denle el baile erótico de regazo de sus sueños, y solamente estén abiertas al placer. Esta es una maravillosa experiencia. Los hombres saben lo que tienen que hacer para conseguir la siguiente pista, ¡Así que vayan y muéstrenles lo que tienen! 

La diosa Afrodita detuvo a Shaina mientras las otras continuaban adelante. 

\- A tus chicos ya se les dijo, pero quería dejarte saber que sólo puedes escoger a uno para el baile de regazo, los otros hombres pueden mirar, pero no tienen permitido tocarte hasta que termine la canción. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Magnífico! 

Se fue corriendo, con el sujetapapeles en la mano mientras Shaina tomaba una respiración profunda. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? La música comenzó, y caminó hacia el escenario principal. Desde luego que lo haría. Ella nunca se echaba atrás en una apuesta.

Shaina caminó con grandes pasos al ritmo del compás, mirando a sus colegas hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa. Fler , a pesar de su timidez, parecía determinada a hacer esto por Hagen. Y por la expresión de su cara, Shaina podía decir que él lo apreciaba. Ella caminó hasta el final de su pasarela y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas. 

\- Si alguno de ustedes se ríe de mí, les enterrare mis unias donde nos les toca el sol y me compraran el almuerzo un mes.   
\- ¿Shaina ? – preguntoo Milo con la mandibula desencajada por la sorpresa

\- Mon Dieu!!!. Y gracias. Amén. 

\- Mierda, Hasain. Te ves… – Ella levantó su barbilla de modo amenazador, pero la mirada de Kanon estaba enfocada completamente sobre sus pechos. Él suspiró. - … Maravillosa .

\- De verdad? - Vio a La diosa Afrodita haciendo un movimiento de baile y comenzó a balancearse con la música. 

Camus, Milo y Kanon la miraban fijamente, viéndose aturdidos y totalmente cautivados. El calor se reunió entre sus muslos. Ser el foco de esta clase de atención se sentía…bueno... se sentía grandioso. Le concedía poder. Algo a lo que ella definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

Había un poste, y Shaina siempre había querido probar uno. Todos aquellos músculos fueron puestos en buen uso mientras ella se levantaba de un salto en el cilindro de acero, usando sus muslos para agarrarse, sus brazos extendidos en un arco hacia atrás, lo que le daba la perfecta vista al revés de su audiencia.

\- Athena Bendita.   
\- Sabías que ella podía hacer eso? 

Kanon no respondió, apenas sacaba sus ojos azules de ella los bastante como para parpadear.

La sonrisa de Shaina era perversa. Se levantó, deslizándose hacia abajo en el poste hasta estar sobre sus rodillas en la pasarela, gateando más cerca del borde del escenario. 

\- Cómo lo hacen los demás? ¿Estamos ganando?   
\- Quién sabe y a quién le importa? - Las mejillas de Camus estaban sonrojadas, y Milo miró hacia él, antes de llevar su atención de vuelta a Shaina .  
\- Lo olvidé. Estás realizando la fantasía favorita del Profesor Camus, preciosa. Él va a tener dificultad para mantener sus manos fuera de ti. 

Shaina paró su movimiento hacia adelante, sentándose para frotar sus manos despacio sobre la camisa húmeda. Sus pezones estaban duros. Sensibles. Los tres gemidos que salieron de la boca de sus amigos la hicieron reír. 

\- Qué fantasía? 

\- Ninguna. Camus miró airadamente a Milo , pero Milo sólo sonrió.

\- Es inútil mentir sobre ello, amigo. Camus solía decirnos que su fantasía favorita era de ti como una de sus estudiantes. Una de sus malas estudiantes. Quien necesitara ser castigada. 

Shaina parpadeó. El chorro de excitación humedeció las bragas blancas de colegiala, y ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas inconscientemente. 

\- Vaya!! A ella también le gusta esa idea, Camus. - La voz de Kanon era áspera, y ella se estremeció como si él hubiera tocado su piel. - Realmente te gusta. verdad Hasain?. 

Ella sacó su lengua, pero por dentro estaba temblorosa. Imágenes de ella inclinada sobre el escritorio de Camus, siendo azotada, siendo tocada, llenaron su mente. Cerró los ojos, arqueando su cuello mientras su mano desaparecía bajo la falda.

La música terminó y Milo hizo un sonido de frustración. Los tres hombres se movieron en sus asientos.

\- Tiempo para la siguiente ronda, damas. Ustedes saben qué hacer. Ustedes también, chicos. - La alegre voz de La diosa Afrodita arrancó a Shaina de su fantasía, haciéndola ruborizar. 

La nueva música era más lenta, más sensual. Recordándole el sexo. Como si cualquier cosa no lo hiciera en ese momento.

\- Tienes que escoger a uno, cariño. Tienes que escoger a uno de nosotros para bailarle. 

No era una elección tan difícil como pensaba. Ella había estado planeando escogerlo de todos modos, aunque sólo porque había pensado que él era, probablemente, el que menos la embromaría. Pero ahora. Ahora quería escogerlo por una razón completamente diferente.

\- Escojo a Camus .


	3. Capitulo 3

Shaina se bajó de la pasarela y se acercó a Camus lo bastante como para sentir sus rodillas tocándose.

\- Estás de acuerdo con esto? – le preguntó algo preocupada al principio, pero la cara iluminada de Camus le contestó.  
\- Estás bromeando? Sí, Shaina!!!. Por Athena sí!!!. Estoy de acuerdo!!!. 

Camus extendió sus piernas, dándole espacio para maniobrar más cerca. 

Para Shaina todo esto era una locura. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que estaría haciendo esto, dándole a alguien un baile de regazo disfrazada de colegiala, y mucho menos a uno de sus más viejos amigos, pero francamente, estaba demasiado encendida para preocuparse. 

\- Quería usted verme…Profesor Camus? – dijo con una carita inocentemente perversa.

Milo frotó sus manos con placer perverso.

\- Hombre, amo este juego. Baila para él, Shaina. Vuélvelo loco. Él lo merece. - dijo

Ella balanceó sus caderas con el ritmo sensual, sus piernas frotando los suaves pantalones de lino de Camus. Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba sobre sus medias, hasta asir la piel desnuda de sus muslos por encima de la tela. 

\- No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido tocarte de esta manera. – murmuró 

Shaina levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo ondulándose instintivamente con la música. 

\- Qué más quiere usted hacer, Profesor? – preguntó Shaina con voz melosa

Kanon se inclinó hacia adelante para aconsejar a Camus al oído.

\- Shaina… tu trabajo final fue bajado del internet y eso se considera hacer trampa – dijo Camus sin dejar de verla – Necesitaras muchos méritos extra para poder aprobar mi clase.

Shaina jadeó ante el hechizo que él estaba moldeando con sus palabras. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que sus senos húmedos, cubiertos por la tela, llenaron la línea de visión de Camus. 

\- Haré lo que sea para conseguir una A, Monsieur Le profesor. - dijo  
\- Merde!!! – exclamó Camus apenas conteniéndose

Las manos de Camus se deslizaron más hacia arriba, sus dedos encontrando los bordes de sus bragas. Él abrió la boca, raspando con sus dientes rápidamente el pezón que lo provocaba, y Shaina tropezó. Camus apretó su agarre para evitar que cayera, sus miradas se encontraron.

\- No seré capaz de resistirme a hacer eso otra vez. Mejor te sientas sobre mi regazo, Shaina. 

Ella giró para encontrarse mirando a Kanon y Milo. Ambos se veían tan necesitados. Hambrientos. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Camus, y él la dirigió hacia su regazo. 

\- Por Athena!!! - Exclamó   
\- Está él duro por ti, Shaina? – preguntó Milo con voz aterciopelada -Puedes sentir su dureza contra tu trasero? sentir su vibrar contra tu piel? 

Shaina se mordió su labio ante las preguntas de Milo. 

\- Sí. Puedo… sentirlo.... 

Las manos de Camus subieron para tomar sus pechos adoloridos, y él hizo un sonido áspero contra su cuello. 

\- Shaina, cariño, yo sabía que se sentirían así – le susurró.

Kanon no era de los que se quedaban afuera. 

\- Eres una muchacha traviesa, Hasain. Pero puedes hacer que te de una A. Oprime tu trasero contra el… - Shaina no necesitaba que le rogaran y seguía las instrucciones de Kanon al pie de la letra - Sí, así. Muéstrale cuan buena alumna puedes ser. Muéstrale cuánto quieres pasar el curso.

Se apretó contra Camus, sintiendo su dureza contra ella mientras empujaba sus pechos contra sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

\- Tócala, Profesor. Muéstrale lo que una A le costará. 

Camus deslizó una mano fuera de su pecho, dándole a su pezón un apretón final antes de deslizarla hacia abajo por su vientre y levantar su falda.

\- Camus!!!   
\- No, aún no Hasain. Pero pronto. Muy pronto, si tengo algo que decir sobre ello, Ma cherie.

Shaina miró directamente a los ojos de Kanon mientras los dedos de Camus resbalaban dentro de sus bragas empapadas, a través de sus apretados rizos hasta que alcanzó el núcleo de su sexo.

\- Chicos… está tan mojada. – dijo Camus disfrutando la sensación - Está empapando mis dedos... Athena!!! Perdóname Shaina pero tengo que hacerlo…

Camus empujó su dedo medio profundamente, añadiendo otro cuando ella gritó, y mantuvo sus caderas bombeando contra su mano.

\- Levanta tu falda, Shaina. – dijo Milo - No nos dejes afuera, cariño.

Las manos de Milo estaban enroscadas en su silla de cuero, sus nudillos tornándose más blancos mientras ella hacía lo que él pidió. La mano de Camus dejó su otro pecho para tirar de sus bragas hacia un lado, dejándola completamente desnuda ante las miradas de sus dos amigos.

Shaina se apoyó hacia atrás completamente contra Camus, incapaz de sostenerse por si sola pues todo su ser estaba enfocado en el empuje de sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su sexo.

\- Lo tienes tan hermoso, Hasain. – dijo Kanon con fuego en la mirada - tan caliente y mojado. Estamos todos tan hambrientos por él, cariño. Tan hambrientos por probarlo. Tan hambrientos por darle tan duro.... 

Shaina quería que Kanon se callara pero a la vez que siguiera hablando. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca de correrse que comenzó a tener pánico. Una pequeña voz en su mente le dijo que este era el momento cuando todo cambiaria entre ellos. Ella sacudió su cabeza porque no quería oírla, solo sentir.

\- No luches contra ello, Ma petit – dijo Camus disfrutando como loco - Por favor déjame sentirlo. Déjame sentir que te corres alrededor de mis dedos. Estas tan apretada, Shaina. Nunca he sentido nada tan apretado. 

Ella forcejeó en su regazo. Tenía que escapar. No podía dejarse ir. Milo gruñó al saber que se resistía y supo que necesitaba darle un ultimo empujón. 

\- Esta es mi fantasía. Lo sabías, Shaina? – le dijo en voz alta - Mirarte a ti, enrojecida por el deseo, muriendo por correrte… Sólo que en mi sueño termina cuando consigo hacerte mía. Cuando consigo deslizarme profundamente dentro de ti y Camus tomándote profundamente por tu dulce trasero.

Tanto Camus como Kanon lo miraron sorprendidos. 

Camus se sacudió y palpitó contra ella, y Shaina no pudo contenerse más. Se corrió con un grito, sin tener en cuenta a los otros competidores, inconsciente de todo excepto el placer y las imágenes que las palabras de Milo trajeron a su mente. Él, ella y Camus juntos.

Camus murmuró un elogio en su oído, acariciando suavemente su sexo húmedo con su mano. Ella lo sintió bajar su falda rápidamente, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a los hombres de pie de manera protectora delante de ella, y Eros al lado de ellos.

\- Siento de verdad interrumpir. Pero ya que lograron darle un orgasmo, tengo su siguiente pista – dijo Eros entregándoles la pista.

Shaina pareció reaccionar. Cierto. El juego. Al parecer les dijeron que tenían que hacerla correrse mientras bailaba para ellos. Lo había olvidado durante un momento. 

Se levantó del regazo de Camus, alejándose de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Ellos la siguieron detrás. 

\- Entonces. Cual es la siguiente pista? Qué es lo que dice? Mejor nos apresuramos, parece que Hagen y Fler ya están en camino. – dijo Milo

Kanon pareció notar que ella actuaba extraño porque le preguntó.

\- Estás bien, Hasain? 

Shaina aun no podía verlo a los ojos así que solo hizo un ok con la mano. 

\- La pista? – preguntó.

Milo le dio la pista mientras ponía su atención fijada en Camus, quien había incrementado su cosmos para congelar sus dedos y los lamía como si fuera una paleta de hielo con una meticulosidad que lo hizo gemir y voltearse hacia ellos. Shaina abrió el sobre mientras tanto:

\- Dice… `Otro mapa, otra pista. Para confiar en los demás, se necesitan dos.´ Parece que esta vez alguien más tendrá que disfrazarse y bailar como un idiota. – dijo guardándola de nuevo en el sobre - Hablando de eso, voy a apresurarme y cambiarme. 

\- Shaina? - Camus la giró hacia él, levantando su barbilla con sus dedos todavía fríos y húmedos. Ella tembló al sentir su contacto. - Merci Beaucoup. Gracias. 

Él besó su frente y ella miró hacia abajo, notando la tienda de campaña en el lino, el punto húmedo en la tela cubriendo la punta de su erección. Él le agradecía? Él le había dado uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida, y estaba todavía dolorosamente excitado. Ella debería agradecerle a él.

\- Seguro. Somos un equipo, verdad? – respondió tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Camus sonrió.

\- Siempre. - Levantó una ceja y levantó su voz para incluir los demás. - Mientras Milo no le cuente a todos sobre sus fantasías. Maldito Bicho metiche.

Milo rió entre dientes

\- Por la reacción que tuvo, a Shaina pareció gustarle la idea. No crees?

Shaina corrió hasta el escenario y por detrás de la cortina al vestuario. No podía tener aquella conversación ahora mismo. No podía admitir como la encendía la idea de Milo y Camus juntos en un trio.

Que demonios estaba pasándole? Había alguien alterado su bebida? A causa de ellos ella había tenido unos pocos encuentros con el sexo opuesto. Todos a tientas y torpes. Todos dejándola necesitada.

Shaina nunca le dijo a Kanon, que el vibrador que él, en broma, le compró para su ultimo cumpleaños había sido quemado en menos de un mes. Este mismo regalo también había comenzado su obsesión secreta por los novios mecánicos. Estos no tenían que pasar el examen con los chicos. Venían en cajas no identificables, y requerían sólo un enchufe o un par de pilas doble A para ser felices.

Se había dicho a si misma que eso era suficiente para satisfacerla. Pero no podía mentirse más. No después de hoy. Las manos de Camus sobre su piel, y Kanon y Milo mirando…eso la afectó de una manera asombrosa. Era tan increíblemente erótico, tan excitante. Ella había pensado que Aioria estaba loco por tener dos novias, ahora esposas, a la vez, pero finalmente podía entender la atracción.

\- No pienses en ello.- se decía a si misma mientras se cambiaba.

Los tres juntos… una visión casi imposible de olvidar: Kanon dentro de ella, poseyéndola y luego los tres: Camus tomándola desde atrás y Milo por delante mientras ella satisfacía a Kanon con su boca…

\- Gran trabajo, Shaina. Qué forma de no pensar en ello. – se regañó al espejo.

Quitó las bandas de goma de su cabello, sin molestarse en recogerlo otra vez mientras corría hacia abajo por la escalera hacia la calle donde ellos la esperaban. Tenía que ponerse en orden. Este era solo un juego para ellos, una experiencia excitante que estaban determinados a ganar por una apuesta. Tarde o temprano, después de ganar, ellos se reirían de esta noche, harían unos comentarios lascivos y seguirían adelante.

Ella cruzó los dedos para que eso fuera lo que sucediera.

Mas tarde, había visto a Kanon y Milo juntos, susurrando justo antes de que llegaran a su siguiente destino. ¿En qué estaban ahora? La diosa Afrodita rebotó hacia ellos con una sonrisa brillante. 

\- Su equipo está haciendo un tiempo excelente!!!. Bien. Ahora necesitaremos a Shaina, y un voluntario suplementario para hacer funcionar este desafío particular. 

\- Vamos, chicos. Animo!!! 

Shaina compartió una sonrisa de buen humor con La diosa Afrodita mientras miraban a los tres hombres jugar a Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. Camus perdió. Tres veces. Los otros dos sutilmente chocaron puños, y ella lo supo. Lo habían arreglado. Habían querido asegurarse que Camus perdiera. Ese era un buen juego para eso. Incluso Shaina sabía que Camus creía tener un sistema para aquel juego ridículo. Pero el sistema se igualaba previsiblemente cuando habías conocido a los otros por tanto tiempo como ellos lo hacían.

 

\- Ustedes dos tendrán que llevar esto. – dijo la diosa entregándole una pañoleta a Shaina y Camus - Sólo durante un minuto. Kanon y Milo los conducirán hacia donde tienen que ir. Solo deben confiar en ellos. 

Shaina comprendió que tenían que usarla como una venda en los ojos y suspiró. Vio como Camus dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido. No estaba de acuerdo con eso. 

\- Así que está bien para mí el rebajarme totalmente y ser puesta en situaciones vergonzosas, pero no para ti? - le preguntó.

\- Shaina , yo solo… - Ella lo miró fijamente en silencio hasta que él asintió. - Estás completamente en lo cierto. Estoy siendo un connard. Solo estoy un poco fuera de mi elemento. 

Shaina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

\- Únete al club. Solamente quiero saber cuándo será el turno de Kanon y Milo para sufrir. – dijo sonriendo

Las pestañas de Camus bajaron sobre aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. 

\- Ellos tendrán su turno. No te preocupes por eso. – afirmó.

Le permitieron a La diosa Afrodita atar las vendas alrededor de sus cabezas y Shaina encontró que sus otros sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Podía oír las conversaciones en inglés en una tienda cercana. También oler el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose en una la parrilla al aire libre, y su estómago gruñó.

Thetis e Ío, acababan de llegar. Thetys se reía tontamente como una adolescente de algo que Eros le decía.

La diosa Afrodita tocó su mano. 

\- Voy a cederte a Kanon ahora, Estas de acuerdo Shaina ?   
\- Espere. Quería preguntarle… usted Invento este juego? 

Ella casi podía oír la risa de la voz de La diosa Afrodita. 

\- Sí. Lo hice. – respondió orgullos – Me surgió la idea y se hizo popular en muy poco tiempo. Tuve mucha suerte luego mi hijo eros quizo ayudarme y aquí estamos. 

Shaina sonrió. 

\- Disculpe si en cierto momento me veo algo lerda, pero me he desarrollado tardíamente. Esta es mi primera vez en volverme salvaje. 

La diosa Afrodita rió. 

\- Si puedo decirlo, pareces estar reponiendo el tiempo perdido. 

Sintió el momento en que Kanon se puso de pie a su lado. La diosa Afrodita colocó su mano en la suya, y Shaina tembló. Los amaba a todos ellos, pero sabía que estaba más cercana a Kanon. Él era el que se quedaba despierto con ella cuando tenia cólicos y no podía dormir. El también fue quien propuso la idea de que ella fuera aceptada en el santuario para ser entrenada, o que ella estuviera a cargo de la guardia. Después ellos hasta habían decidido entrar en los negocios juntos, haciendo a Aioria un socio igualitario en su cadena de artículos de deporte. Vendieron aventuras al aire libre, y fueron malditamente buenos en ello. Sin Kanon, ella no sabía dónde estaría.

Desgraciadamente era también sobre el que ella había fantaseado más a menudo. Tal vez era porque, tan cercanos como eran, él era todavía un misterio. Tenía un aire de secreto sobre él, como si hubiera una parte de él que mantenía separada de todos. Y, tenía que admitir, tenía un cuerpo duro como una piedra. El hombre estaba realmente bueno.

\- Estás tan tranquila, Hasain. Qué estás pensando?   
\- Nunca te lo diré. 

Él se inclinó más cerca mientras se abrían las puertas de otro club atestado. Quieres apostar? 

\- No empieces, Kanon. Pienso que jamás volveré a apostar. – dijo - Solo dime a donde ir para no tropezar.   
\- Confía en mí. No te dejaré caer. – respondió Kanon.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo estrecho. Shaina podía oír a Camus quejándose a Milo por delante de ella y sonrió. El aliento de Kanon acarició su oído mientras le preguntaba:

\- Milo tenía razón, cierto, Hasain? Fue la idea de ellos juntos lo que finalmente te envió sobre el borde. 

Shaina se mordió el labio. 

\- Es eso raro? 

Kanon redujo la velocidad. 

\- No. No hay nada raro sobre las personas que se desean las unas a las otras. El sexo es la cosa más natural sobre el planeta. Algunas personas solamente necesitan perder la capacidad de controlar la situación, para que finalmente puedan ser honestas sobre lo que quieren. Para poder ver lo que está justo frente a ellas. 

Shaina guardó silencio. Hablaba sobre Camus o sobre ella? 

\- Y tu alguna vez has perdido el control? – preguntó curiosa

\- Estuve cerca esta noche. – confesó - Viendo cómo te corrías... Viendo a Camus usar sus dedos contigo. Quise mandar a la lona de un golpe al joven Eros por interrumpirnos. Pero si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría sido capaz de detenerme de tomarte ahí mismo.

Shaina lamió sus labios. Su cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse otra vez. Por Zeus y todos los varones del olimpo!!! le gustaba cuando él le hablaba así. 

Kanon la giró, dirigiéndola a través de una puerta. Él murmuró un bajo gracias, a alguien, y luego la puerta se cerró con llave detrás de ellos.

\- Kanon?   
\- Estoy aquí, Hasain. También están Camus y Milo . 

Ella inclinó la cabeza, escuchando. Podía oír la respiración de Milo acelerarse, oír el estrépito del metal, y el chasquido de algo enganchándose en su lugar.

\- Idiot!! - Camus sonaba gruñón pero resignado y un poco excitado

Kanon tomó su mano otra vez, dirigiéndola más hacia adentro en la habitación. 

\- Recuerdas lo que decía la pista? Esta parte del juego es todo sobre la confianza. Si queremos ganar esta apuesta, tienes que confiar en mí. Sube. 

Ella lo hizo, colocando sus pies sobre dos plataformas parecidas a pedales. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra lo que sintió un poco como una máquina de ejercicio. Cuero contra su espalda, metal frío contra sus muslos.

\- Levanta los brazos. – Ordenó. Su voz sonaba extraña. Casi gutural. 

Ella levantó los brazos y él tomó sus muñecas, colocándolas en algo parecido a una restricción de cuero.

\- Mi confianza se está acabando, compañeros. – dijo - Puede alguien quitarme la venda de los ojos?   
\- En un minuto. Quiero apreciar esto. 

El tono de Kanon estaba lleno de satisfacción. Eso ponía nerviosa a Shaina .

\- Ella realmente se ve sexy así, verdad? Consigamos una tercera opinión. 

Milo tenía aquel sonido travieso que quería decir que ella estaba en problemas. Sus muslos se movieron, agitados. Ella quería estar en problemas. 

En el segundo que Kanon la había atado, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar como loco y sus pezones habían empujado contra su camisa otra vez.

Estaba averiguando algunas cosas espantosas sobre ella esta noche. 

\- Es este el juego? Torturarme mostrándome lo que no puedo tocar? – exclamó Camus mientras Milo se reía de el.  
\- Ella te escogió en el último desafío amigo. Tú la tocaste, aquí. - Shaina sintió la camiseta levantarse hasta su cuello mientras unos dedos bailaron ligeramente por sus pechos desnudos, y de su aliento salió en un jadeo - Tu mojaste tus dedos en su calor  
\- Milo tiene razón. – intervino Kanon - Nosotros los miramos gozar juntos, pero las reglas nos impidieron participar. Es nuestro turno ahora.   
\- Quítame la venda. – ordenó Shaina.

Shaina temblaba por la excitación, pero Kanon se rió. 

\- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estás realmente en ninguna posición para ordenarnos, Hasain. Tus pezones están duros, cariño. Estás disfrutando no tener el control? Descubrámoslo. 

El olor de Kanon la rodeó. Todo macho oscuro y sexy. Sus dedos se deslizaron justo bajo el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos, y ella se sintió ceder mientras él liberaba el botón superior, bajando la cremallera.

Contuvo su aliento mientras él despacio extendía la tela de sus pantalones cortos, revelando su pequeña tanga, rosada. 

\- Rosado, eh? Entonces la chica poco femenina tiene algunas sorpresas ocultas. – exclamó - Me gusta esto. Me recuerda el algodón de azúcar. Me pone hambriento. 

Kanon comenzó a bajar sus pantalones cortos, y ella gimió. 

\- Por favor, Kanon. Por favor déjame ver. 

Las manos contra su piel temblaron. 

\- Dijiste la palabra mágica, cariño.

La venda sobre sus ojos fue quitada, y Shaina parpadeó. Camus entró en su campo visual primero. Ellos debían haberle quitado su camiseta antes de atarlo. Y sus pantalones. Sus pantalones estaban ya alrededor de sus rodillas.

Shaina se encontró con su mirada clavada en su entrepierna excitada. Era gruesa y oscura con la excitación. Lamió sus labios otra vez, preguntándose como sabría él. Camus dio un tirón sobre sus restricciones. 

\- Va te faire foutre! La venganza es una puta, Milo -gritó 

Milo se paró al lado de Shaina, su mano acariciando su brazo. 

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir, amigo. Más que dispuesto. Ahora échate hacia atrás y disfruta el espectáculo, porque tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad de darle a Shaina un orgasmo increíble, te daré motivos para vengarte.

Ella miró el cuerpo de Camus temblar ante aquellas palabras y sintió un temblor propio en respuesta. La mirada de Kanon atrapó la suya, y él sonrió. Tiró de sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior hacia abajo por sus muslos hasta que ella, como Camus , tuvo los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas.

\- Entonces el desafío es hacer que me corra otra vez? - preguntó

Kanon dobló la cabeza y acarició sus labios con los suyos dulcemente. 

\- No. El desafío es que tu confíes en mí, y que Camus confíe en Milo con su placer. Mi plan es hacer que te corras tantas veces como pueda antes de que ellos golpeen la puerta y me arrastren lejos de ti. 

\- Oh. 

Su aliento era inestable, y Kanon no se movió mientras esperaba su respuesta.


	4. Capitulo 4

Shaina miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba vacía aparte de las dos cruces de hierro a las que ella y Camus estaban sujetos, y una mesa llena de juguetes y lubricante. Tomó una respiración profunda, intentando tranquilizar su corazón acelerado.

\- Oh, preciosa, haz eso otra vez. 

Milo ahuecó sus pechos, levantando y presionándolos juntos con toda la fascinación de un niño con un juguete nuevo. 

\- No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me han tentado. Nos han tentado. Todos aquellos viajes al río, ese feo traje de baño azul que pensaste que lo ocultaba todo. Estaríamos mintiendo si cualquiera de nosotros negara lo que hicimos en nuestras respectivas camas pensando en tus pechos deliciosos.  
\- Tú eras un demonio enviado para torturarnos, Shaina – confirmó Kanon  
\- Y-yo lo siento  
\- No, cariño. No te atrevas a pedir perdón. Tú lo vales. Siempre lo has hecho. – afirmó Kanon de nuevo

Milo asintió dándole la razón a Kanon. Ambos bajaron sus cabezas hacia sus pechos, cada uno colocando sus labios alrededor de un pezón y chupando con fuerza.

Shaina miró sobre sus cabezas y su mirada se unió con la de Camus. Él tiraba contra sus ataduras, y ya estaba duro como el acero al que estaba atado mientras miraba a los otros alimentarse de sus pezones con placer voraz.

Dos juegos de dedos masculinos viajaron hacia abajo por su vientre, deslizándose entre sus piernas para masajear su sexo. Shaina gimió pero nunca quitó sus ojos de Camus. La expresión de su amigo estaba llena de cólera y frustración por estar atado, mantenido lejos de ella. Y necesidad. Necesidad infinita, sin final.

\- Así es como se sintió, Shaina . Desearte. Amarte, cuidarte y ser tu amigo, todo mientras quería tomarte con cada aliento de mi cuerpo. Sabiendo que nunca podría. – dijo mientras tiraba de sus ataduras otra vez, sus ojos se movieron por la boca de Milo mientras este dejaba el pecho de Shaina , dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

Milo alzó la vista, su aliento tibio contra su clítoris. 

\- Dile que lo sentiste también, Shaina. – sugirió - Dile que pensabas en nosotros, que te tocabas por la noche hasta correrte gritando nuestros nombres. 

Tiró de su clítoris con sus dientes, lamiendo su sexo empapado con golpes suaves y sensuales de su lengua.

\- Lo hice. Por Athena!!!, lo hice. Tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Pero nosotros no podríamos…yo no podría.... Mierda, Milo!!!!. 

Milo sonrió contra su sexo, pellizcando juguetonamente los dedos de Kanon hasta que él levantó su cabeza de su pezón y gruñó, volviendo inmediatamente a la succión de su pecho y al empuje de sus dedos dentro de su coño.

Milo encontró su mirada, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose hacia una de desconcierto aturdido. 

\- Es mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo, preciosa. Tu sabor. La forma como te sientes. No podemos tener suficiente. Dime lo que quieres, independientemente de lo que sea, es tuyo. 

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Shaina ante la sinceridad en su voz. Ella alzó la vista hacia Camus, tratando de concentrarse a pesar de la distracción de la estimulación exhaustiva de Kanon. 

\- Quiero ver correrse a Camus – dijo finalmente – Es tan sexy…

Kanon canturreó una risa contra su pecho mientras Camus comenzaba a decir cuanta palabra altisonante en francés le venia a la mente. Ella no tenía idea de que él supiera decir palabrotas de esa forma.

\- Veo preocupación en vez de deseo en tus ojos, Shaina – dijo Milo – Yo hare que tu deseo se cumpla y de una manera de lo mas sencilla. 

Milo se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ruborizado Camus.

\- A Camus puede no gustarle que devele su mas oscuro secreto, pero esto va por el equipo. – volvió a decir.   
\- Ni se te ocurra!!!

Kanon cayó de rodillas para frotar una mejilla sin afeitar contra la piel de su vientre, mirando junto con ella como Milo se acercaba a Camus. 

\- He de decirles sobre aquella noche, entonces? La noche que descubrí tu mas oscuro secreto?  
\- No lo descubriste. Yo te lo dije estando borracho, connard!!! 

Milo agarró la mandíbula de Camus, forzándolo a afrontarlo. 

\- Si, admitiste parte, pero no todo. Tuve que espiarte para saberlo todo y cuando descubri el problema, no tuve mas remedio que satisfacer las necesidades reales de tu novia y cuando lo descubriste ya no te gusto. Te alejaste de mi porque sabias que tarde o temprano hablaría con pruebas en mano. El por qué yo no te detuve durante todo este tiempo? No lo se. Me declaro culpable. Mirando hacia atrás, pienso que me equivoqué. Debí golpearte o delatarte. Usar así a tu “novia” para satisfacer tus sucias perversiones…

\- Cállate!! - Camus sonó casi lastimero, desesperado. 

Kanon se interesó en el relato y redujo la velocidad de sus caricias.

\- Sí, deseábamos a Shaina. Todavía lo hacemos. Le doy los pormenores? – dijo Milo en el oído de Camus pero viendo a los ojos a Shaina.

Shaina sintió su sexo gotear, sus muslos temblando mientras miraba a Milo y después la dureza de Camus 

Milo se acerco a Shaina sin dejar el contacto visual a Camus. Tomó un mechón del cabello de Shaina y lo olio.

\- Días atrás habías pedido prestado su shampoo a Shaina. Ese shampoo que tanto nos vuelve locos a los tres cuando recién sale de bañarse e imaginamos la espuma olorosa cayendo por su nuca y bajando por su espalda…

Las caderas de Camus empujaron involuntariamente, haciendo que Shaina se preguntara que mas había pasado. Camus la descubrió mirándolo, mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que éste sangró. 

\- Shaina, yo…   
\- Dímelo todo Milo. Quiero saberlo. - Shaina sonrió con aprobación. Amándolo, sintiendo la agonía en la que él estaba al resistirse a algo que obviamente quería desesperadamente. - No pienso que alguna vez haya visto a Camus de esa forma tan sexy. 

Su cabeza voló hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y Kanon deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella una vez más, elogiándola con su toque.

\- Camus compró una peluca del color de tu cabello. Tuvo a bien lavarla con el shampoo esa vez y la peinó cuidadosamente. Cuando su novia, llegó ese día, el tenia todo preparado. Supongo que también lo robó de tu tendedero: Ropa interior, pantalón y top de ejercicio. Le dijo que el tenia una fantasía y deseaba que ella se lo cumpliera. Recuerdas Camus? Hiciste que ella se pusiera la ropa de Shaina y después, la sentaste sobre ti y la ensartaste por su trasero con las piernas abiertas viendo hacia el espejo, No es cierto? Todo esta en video porque además, instalaste cámaras escondidas por todas partes. Fantaseas con poseer el trasero de nuestra Shaina, grabándola para poder revivirlo una y otra vez.

Shaina hizo una mueca, descubriéndose. 

\- Shaina , tú no eres…tú no has… - dijo cada vez mas desesperado Camus ante su reacción.

Kanon se puso de pie ante las palabras de duda de Camus . Incluso Milo giró en su dirección. Si un disco se hubiera rayado, este no podría haber sido un momento más incómodo. 

\- Quisieran.

La expresión de Kanon se puso severa. 

\- Quién, Hasain? Quién te ha dado por ahí? Apenas hemos dejado que se acerquen a ti durante años. – dijo Kanon finalmente.  
\- Estás diciendo que admiten que ustedes deliberadamente han estado espantando a todas mis citas y tu eres el que está enfadado? – reclamó Shaina

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, todos mirándola con dolor en sus ojos. Como si ella hubiera sido infiel. Shaina sabia que estaban esperando una respuesta.

\- Por Athena… Nadie. No he tenido sexo en siglos, gracias a ustedes. Hicieron su trabajo demasiado bien. Si no fuera por mi vibrador y el tapón anal, yo moriría de frustración. 

Milo apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro con sus ojos cerrados. 

\- En serio tienes uno? – le preguntó - Pienso que me acabo de correr un poco. De qué tipo?   
\- Que importa de qué ti… – Shaina vio como Kanon levantó una única ceja y su expresión le hizo tragar sus palabras. - uno que vibra. 

Camus la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, sus ojos dilatados, su cuerpo cubierto con un brillo de sudor. Con la tentadora demonio por dentro, la que ella no sabía que existía hasta esta noche, queriendo salir y jugar. 

\- Si… Me gusta eso, Camus - dijo provocándolo aun mas - Cuando Milo olvidó esa película porno en mi casa y me atreví a verla, me lo pregunté. Me pregunté cómo sería tener a alguien dentro de mí allí. Entonces compré el tapón. Este dolió al principio, pero se sintió bien al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin lo tuve todo adentro, profundamente, y lo encendí…me corrí. Yo nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza hasta... pues hasta que bailé para ti. 

Camus lanzo una expresión de dolor mientras se veía como le palpitaba y una pequeña gota blanquecina coronaba su punta.

\- Quieres que lo admita? – dijo – Es cierto. Mi novia era sosa en la cama y no me daba el ancho. No me excitaba lo suficiente para poder complacerla porque siempre sabia que me hacia falta algo. Un cabello verde… una ropa deportiva… tu olor…  
\- Pero eso no es todo amigo. Dile - dijo Milo  
\- Yo…. Admito que puse cámaras en tu ducha y… me masturbo con los videos cada noche. Soy un voyerista y no dejare nunca de serlo. 

Shaina vio la cara de Camus que estaba tirante por la excitación y ni siquiera se le ocurrió reganarlo por lo que acababa de oír, sino que la ponía aun mas caliente saber que el la había visto tocar sus partes mas intimas al lavarlas…

Ella gimió en voz alta hasta que la cara de Kanon llenó su visión, bloqueando su vista.

\- Buena chica. – le dijo - Pero ahora, declaro, que quiero tu completa atención. Voy a bajar a comerte y tú te vas a correr para mí. Te vas a correr gritando a mi nombre. Y luego, sin importar como termine esta carrera o quién esté mirando, te voy a hacer mía una y otra vez, hasta que no podamos movernos de agotamiento. Y después que durmamos, te tomaré otra vez. 

Kanon la besó, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro de su boca abierta, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente de su sabor. Ella mordió su labio y él ronroneó, levantando sus labios de los suyos para mirarla, con sus ojos azules tan oscuros que se veían casi negros.

Kanon besó su cuello, su clavícula. Shaina tembló cuando él besó la parte inferior de cada pecho, luego lamió un círculo delicado alrededor de su ombligo. Vio el trote de Milo hacia la mesa, para desempaquetar un pequeño envase de shampoo igual al que ella usaba dirigiéndose hacia Camus. Y luego en todo lo que pensó fue en Kanon. Él tomó sus pies uno por uno, quitando completamente sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior aventándoselos a Camus y levantó sus piernas para colgarlas sobre sus hombros. Extendió los labios de su sexo con sus dedos, respirándola por un momento dolorosamente tierno, antes de enterrar su cara entre sus muslos.  
No hubo ninguna lamida apacible, ninguna vacilación. Kanon tomó. Comió en su clítoris, mordisqueó sobre los labios de su sexo, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro, poseyéndola con su boca. 

\- Kanon! Kanon, eso se siente tan…Oh! 

\- Milo… esa tanga… esta mojada? Mon Dieu!!, déjame olerla… me voy a correr, Milo. 

Los jadeos de placer de Camus emparejaron los propios, aumentando en urgencia y tono mientras su amante procuraba satisfacer sus necesidades. Kanon deslizó un dedo por sus jugos, presionándolo contra su puerta trasera, atormentándola mientras la penetraba con su lengua.

Ella respiró, relajando sus músculos para tomarlo dentro y él gimió contra su clítoris, empujando su dedo hasta el fondo.

\- Shaina! – gritoo Camus a quien Milo torturaba su sentido del olfato con la botella.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio la mirada febril de Camus buscando la suya. Milo entonces hizo algo que Camus ansiaba: Tomó la tanga que traía puesta Shaina y se la puso contra la mejilla de modo juguetón.

\- Córrete conmigo, cariño. No puedo contenerme. Córrete para nosotros, Shaina . Merde!!!. Tengo que… 

Shaina gritó el nombre de Kanon mientras llegaba al clímax, mirando a Camus retorcerse mientras Milo le ponía su tanga en la nariz y explotaba junto con ella. 

Kanon sacó su dedo con ambas manos agarrando sus muslos apretadamente mientras tragaba cada gota de su excitación, chupando y lamiendo hasta que ella temblaba como una hoja contra él. Pero Él no se detenía. No se detenía y ella podía sentir su deseo elevándose otra vez, su cuerpo hormigueando con calor renovado.

\- Kanon? Amigo, tenemos que dejarles ir ahora. Ellos no van a dejarnos aquí por mucho más tiempo. – dijo Milo sacándolo de su ensoñación regresando la ropa de Shaina a sus pies y desatando a Camus.

Ella vio a través de ojos velados con deseo cuando los dos vinieron a pararse a ambos lados del arrodillado Kanon. Él gruñó, su apretón sobre sus muslos casi le produjo cardenales mientras la llevaba de nuevo a un nivel febril con su lengua.

\- Otra vez. Más. 

Camus estaba preocupado, pero Milo miró sus ojos y sonrió en complicidad con Kanon. 

\- Kanon realmente necesita que te corras otra vez, preciosa. Démosle lo que necesita. – le explicó.

Kanon levantó un pesado pecho con su mano, ofreciéndolo a Camus . Su hermoso professeur lo tomó con gratitud, chupando la punta con fuerza contra el techo de su boca. Milo tomó el otro.

Era demasiado. Tener a todos ellos tocándola, besándola de esta forma. Era demasiado. Se corrió otra vez. Más duro que antes. Kanon con gula la bebió, sus sonidos de placer vibrando contra su clítoris.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. 

\- Para su información, nuestro tiempo casi se ha acabado aquí. Tenemos bebidas y bocadillos en la pequeña cantina al otro lado de la calle antes del desafío final. Vengan y únanse a nosotros. 

La voz alegre de La diosa Afrodita finalmente hizo que Kanon se pusiera de pie de un salto.  
Sus altos pómulos estaban oscuros por el rubor, su mandíbula flexionada con la restricción. Milo y Camus la desataron, pero Kanon no se quitó del camino. Tomó su mano recién liberada y la colocó contra su erección cubierta por sus jeans. Los ojos de Shaina se ampliaron. Él era largo y grueso y estaba tan duro que ella quiso rogarle que la tomara. Aquí y Ahora.

Kanon cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de su toque por un momento. Entonces la dejó ir, girando para abrir la gruesa puerta metálica y salir al corredor.

\- Vamos a vestirte, preciosa. – dijo Milo - Camus, ve y asegúrate que Kanon no lance a la pequeña La diosa Afrodita en el océano por habernos interrumpido. 

\- Está él bien? - preguntó Shaina refiriéndose a Kanon mientras le permitía a Milo vestirla como si fuera una niña. 

Él bajó su camiseta, luego recogió sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior del piso.

\- Oh, seguro. Es solo como un drogadicto que ha vivido con una dosis servida bajo su techo durante veinte años. Después de todo ese tiempo, alguien le da una probada muy pequeña, solamente una, pero le dice no puede tenerlo todo. – volvió a explicar Milo

La confusión de Shaina se debió haber mostrado en su cara. 

\- No nos fue permitido corrernos, preciosa. Al menos, Kanon y yo no lo hicimos. Y a ninguno de nosotros se nos ha permitido follarte del modo que queremos. Nuestra parte en estos desafíos. Eso solo está poniéndolo, diablos, nos pone a todos, un poco locos.   
\- Oh. 

Milo rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. 

\- Todo esto va a funcionar bien, Shaina . No pienses más en ello. Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Me muero de hambre. Tu no?

******

\- Ío es un poco tímido, pobrecito. Hemos decidido saltarnos el último desafío e ir de regreso al barco. Así puedo tratar con el hombre en privado - Thetis rió tontamente sobre el borde de su botella de cerveza, haciendo a las otras chicas reír. - Pero no se preocupen, le hemos dado nuestra parte del dinero La diosa Afrodita. Quien quiera que gane, lo podrá tener. Todo valió la pena, por lo que a mí se refiere. 

La maldita apuesta. Shaina no estaba segura de como se sentía sobre ella. Esta le había dado la tarde de sus sueños. Fantasía tras fantasía, la mayoría de enterradas tan profundamente que ni siquiera las había admitido ante sí misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el mañana. Cómo serían ellos capaces de continuar como hasta ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos aquí?

\- No sé sobre los puntos, pero en lo concerniente a la velocidad, definitivamente repuse mi tiempo del primer desafío con este último. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar aquí, después de todo.

Shaina le hizo una mueca a Thetis. Y pensaba que ella era competitiva. La pobre Fler se veía totalmente intimidada por la dominatrix del infierno. 

\- No sé, Hagen y Fler han sobresalido en todo hasta ahora. Mi equipo, por otra parte… 

Fler sonrió con gratitud. 

\- Bueno, yo sólo tengo que preocuparme por un hombre, Shaina No sé como manejaría tres …Sin ánimo de ofender. 

\- No te preocupes. 

Shaina echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, deslizando una papa cargada de salsa en su boca mientras estudiaba a su equipo . Milo y Camus hablaban intensamente, los gestos dramáticos de la mano de Milo le decían que él estaba siendo contundente. Kanon estaba de pie al lado de ellos en la barra, aferrado a una cerveza en silencio. Él se veía diferente. Distante. Ya había comenzado entonces? El cambio que ella había estado temiendo?

\- Señorita? - Era Eros - Puedo hablar con usted durante un momento, en privado? 

Shaina asintió, excusándose para unirse al apuesto guía en una esquina lejana, para no ser escuchados. 

\- Sus amigas, las que pagaron por su excursión, me dieron instrucciones de darle esta nota ahora. – dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Otra nota? Grandioso. Ahora qué? 

\- Gracias, Eros . Y por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental, llámame Shaina . 

Él se puso de pie cerca de ella, ocultándola de la vista de los demás mientras la leía.

Mi queridísima,

 

Si has llegado hasta este punto sin volver corriendo al barco y quebrar algunos cráneos , bravo!! Estoy orgullosa de ti. Los chicos según se, siempre han estado locos por ti, y son tan protectores, yo sabía que estarías bien. El último desafío es de enormes proporciones, pero si eres tan valiente como sé que eres, tú lo aceptarás. Sí, sí, sé lo que estás pensando. He pasado por esa carrera antes…no es estupenda? No estés enojada con Marín, yo la convencí de ello. Y no estaba sola, pero esa es la única pista que conseguirás de mí.

Siempre han querido que seas feliz. Puede ser poco convencional, pero tú sabes lo que siempre digo, mientras más, mejor.

Amor y Lujuria,

 

La diosa Afrodita

 

\- Pienso que tu madre podría estar buscándote. – dijo Kanon estaba al lado de Eros con una sonrisa amenazante en su cara.

El joven retrocedió, con las manos hacia arriba. 

\- Estoy seguro de que lo está. Buena suerte en el resto de la carrera, para ambos.   
\- Eso fue grosero, Kanon. Y completamente innecesario. 

Shaina le dio la nota a Kanon. 

\- Qué piensas que quiere decir con que no estaba sola? 

Kanon se encogió de hombros, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo. 

\- Quién sabe? – contestó - Aioria tal vez? Aunque ese no es realmente su estilo. Además, él ha estado demasiado distraído con la boda para planificar algo como esto. 

Tomó un trago de la cerveza, mirando sobre su hombro.

\- Importa cómo llegamos aquí? Pensaría que estarías más preocupada por lo que viene.- dijo riéndose. - No parezcas tan sorprendida, Hasain. No es como si fuéramos completos extraños. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo.   
\- Lo sé. Qué lío. 

Él giró para afrontarla. 

\- Lo es? Camus y Milo están hablando otra vez, y todos la hemos estado pasando estupendamente. Tu ciertamente pareces estar disfrutando. 

Ella se ruborizó. 

\- Lo estoy, es solo que...   
\- Solo nada. Disfruta de ello, Shaina . Déjanos hacerte sentir bien. Y, si en el camino, ganamos mil dólares para jugar en las mesas del barco, tanto mejor, verdad?   
\- Sí. Tanto mejor. Pienso que necesito otra bebida. – dijo alejándose.

Caminó hacia la barra, lejos de Milo y Camus y lejos de los otros jugadores. No quería que vieran su cara, o estarían sobre ella en un instante. 

Se sentía como la idiota a la que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Acababa de descubrir algo. Kanon no la conocía tan bien después de todo.


End file.
